


Strawberries

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Double Drabble, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-26
Updated: 2005-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bellatrix Tortures Hermione.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Strawberries

"It's like strawberries, little patches of red dotted with hairs and dirt. Aren't they lovely?" Bellatrix purred as she stepped closer to the Mudblood.

Hermione spit in her face. She would speak, but Bellatrix had already made sure that wouldn't be possible. The dungeon room reeked of earth, sweat, blood and other more rancid smells. Hermione was positive that there was a rotting corpse in the opposite corner, but she couldn't see that far. Not with Bellatrix in her way, not with her eyes being tiny slits, and especially not with the angle she was tied at.

The ropes itched and if she moved they would rub against her skin. Hermione would of course stay still, but when suffering under the Cruciatus Curse, it was impossible to control one's body. There were scrapes, cuts and bruises all over her pale skin from various games that Bellatrix had played.

Like strawberries. Right.

"Do you disagree?" Bella asked, running a sharp nail along Hermione's chin, a faint line of blood bubbling up in its wake. Hermione met her eyes as best she could, unwavering in her strength to do so.

"Good, it would not do you well to disagree," Bellatrix's lips curled into a snarl as she slapped the Mudblood's cheek and walked away.


End file.
